One Last Call by DaniG
by cheaterscontest
Summary: Bella remembers her past when she gets a call from her ex-husband. CheatersContest Entry.


**Title of Story: One Last Call**

 **Rating: M for language**

 **Pairing: Bella, Edward**

 **Genre: Drama/Comfort**

 **Word Count: 3098**

 **Story Summary: Bella remembers her past when she gets a call from her ex-husband.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*O*o*O*

"Ok, baby boy, momma has to answer the phone. A little floor time for you. " At 36, this little boy was a blessing to me. I laid him down on the floor wondering if today was the day he would roll over. That would make my day if he did.

Keeping my eye on my little one and without looking at the screen, I answered. The velvet smooth voice that said "Hello" immediately took me back seven years, to a place I had long since left behind.

-7 years ago -

" _Let me get this straight, Edward. You are in love with another woman, but you love me, too, and you want to continue with us both indefinitely," I stated, flabbergasted._

" _Yes, I knew you would understand. You are such a good wife."_

" _Edward, I thought we had something here, that we were building our life so we could have a family. We just started trying to get pregnant. We are looking for a home, now that you are done with school and have the job you always wanted."_

" _We do have something, Bella, and it is good. I want to find a home. . . "_

" _Wait just a minute. Stop. Tell me how this happened. Leave nothing out. I have to know."_

" _I met Tanya about 10 months ago, and we really hit it off. Almost as well as you and I. We fell in love almost immediately and have been together ever since," Edward explained with a hint of pride and happiness in his voice._

" _So, you have been enjoying her company in our bed for what – 8 months?_

" _No, this was only about the tenth time we came here. We usually go to her apartment. I really did not think you would come home so soon."_

 _I was right on time getting home. He wanted to get caught so he could put this to me. Whatever "this" was._

" _How often do you see her at her apartment?"_

" _Three or more times a week." Edward then went on to explain himself further, "I am so sorry you found out this way, but I was going to tell you. I have been unable to make up my mind between you and Tanya, and have decided that I want us all to be together. I want to live with both of you. I love you both."_

" _What is this really about? You have set me up to discover your dirty secret, and now tell me you were going to tell me. What has happened that has made you desperate for me to know but too much of a chickenshit to just tell me yourself?"_

" _Tanya is pregnant. We are going to be parents, Bella. Tanya says she could have a relationship with you. I really hope you like this plan, as I already know I cannot choose between you and her. I want you both, and I want to find a house big enough for all of us._

 _Please do not make me choose between the two of you. I just cannot live without either of you."_

 _I am having a really difficult time keeping myself calm. I will not be a screaming banshee, I will not beg, and I will not kick him where it hurts. But I want to do all of those things._

" _Oh, Edward! Don't you understand that there is no choice for you to make. You do not have to choose anyone."_

 _His smile was instant and he said, once again, "Thank you for understanding. You are a very good wife! It is going to be wonderful. The four of us are going to be so happy."_

 _When he realized I was not smiling, he lost his smile. "What?" he asked. "What is wrong?"_

 _I can not control myself any longer. I tell him, "There is no choice for you to make, so you do not have to choose. You do not get to choose, you bastard. I get to choose. And it sure the hell is not you I will choose. Ever. You lost that ability about 10 months ago, when you took up with that slut. If you really loved me, you could not have taken up with the bitch and hidden it from me for all that time. You have betrayed me, lied to me, and gave some adulterous whore what was mine. I have stuck with you for the last 10 years thinking we would finally realize our hopes and dreams and you repay that loyalty by falling in love with a home wrecking bimbo and destroying our life._

 _I am absolutely thrilled that you have found the woman of your dreams and have someone to continue your life with. Just remember this, my delusional darling: You have lost a faithful loving woman who has been by your side for almost your whole life for a cheating tramp. When you realize what you gave up for that lying bitch, you call me and let me know. I will tell you then what I am going to tell you now. Fuck the fuck off, eat shit and die, then rot in fucking, fucking hell. Now, get the fuck out of my sight, you make me sick."_

" _I love you, Bella, please don't do this to us. We can work this out. You will see that Tanya is a decent woman and will be a good mother to our children. She is not all those things you called her."_

" _You did this to us. You destroyed us. Don't you even attempt to hang your lying lover around my neck. You won't even give the slut up, so there is not anything to ever work out. Besides, there is not enough bleach in the world to get the streaming "live porn" of you balls deep in that interloper's ass out of my brain. You brought your filthy whore into our home and turned us into a joke."_

 _I stopped for a second and then stated, rather calmly, "You know what, never mind about leaving. I just remembered your lover girl is in the bedroom. You need to stay here with her."_

" _Thanks for letting me stay here with her. Really, Bella, just give it a chance. It will be wonderful."_

 _He is out of his mind stupid. When did he become this clueless idiot? Does a bimbo actually turn a man into a brainless bastard. I say, "Absolutely."_

 _I leave the room and go to the guest room where my closet is. As I am packing, I wonder what the hell happened to Edward. He is just not the man I knew. But if this is the man he is, then I want nothing to do with him._

 _This leaving is going to hurt for a long time. I never thought this could happen to us. We have been together for almost 11 years. I don't know what I am going to do now._

 _I heard him enter our former bedroom. He told his whore to plan on moving in with us, and then he came to me._

" _Wait, what are you doing?" He looked confused as I had the big suitcase on the bed and was putting my stuff in it. "Where are you going?"_

" _I am going where you are not, and where you never will be."_

" _You can't leave me. I am nothing without you. I love you. You have to stay with me and Tanya."_

" _Edward. I am not leaving you." He really needs to understand so I raise my voice, and tell him, " I am not leaving you. I am dumping your cheating ass. You don't deserve me, and I know for sure you don't love me._

 _Now get out of my way, and stay away from me. Leave me alone. As far as you are concerned, you just live your life like I never existed. It is what you have been doing for the last 10 months anyway._

 _I will send Jasper for the rest of my things. If I were you, I would not be here when he comes."_

" _Please, Bella, let's talk about this. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you."_

 _I just shook my head. "You asshole. You did not lose me. You steamrolled over me as if I was nothing and did exactly what you wanted and now you want me to just keep you and let her into my life, because you want her in yours. You never even asked me if this is what I want. You suck. Fuck off."_

 _Then, I said, "One more thing? What number is she is your line of whores? How many did you try out before you decided she was the one?"_

 _He looked at me like I was the insane one and said, "Ummm, none."_

 _So, a liar, also. "How many?"_

 _He did not or could not answer._

" _Not only are you a cheating asshole, you are a lying bastard. Goodbye!"_

 _-5 years ago-_

 _My friends have been trying to set me up with their single friends, but I still have no interest. The divorce has been final for almost 2 years. While I will never go back to Edward, the cheater, I don't know if I can trust anyone else either._

 _I loved that man for a long time, still do, some days. However, it seems like everyone cheats. It is all you hear about, and then there was that big scandal with that cheating site. My former husband not only cheated on me, but wanted me to stay married to him and accept his new love into my house and form a three way relationship. It would appear that those types of relationships exist, but the same sex couple have to like each other and like sex with both sexes. Women are pretty cool, but I am definitely not into having sex with them. Or sharing a man with another woman. I am no sister wife, for sure._

 _I hated Edward - for letting Tanya have my place in his life; for letting her live in my house; and for letting Tanya have the baby we were trying to conceive. I hated Tanya for being a lying whore, and the 2 of them thinking I would want to have a relationship with her. I would rather have root canal surgery. On every one of my teeth._

 _I ended up in therapy. Of course. My therapist and I decided that this one was not about me. I suppose I wanted to blame myself, thinking if I had only been blonde, with cantaloupe breasts, a big butt with an in and out, not just out, and absolutely no personality, I could have kept the miserable liar happy and he would not have strayed. But really? Truth is, there were no signs. We had sex 3 or more times a week we had time together, we had plans that did not change and were not put off, we were trying for a baby and looking for a house finally, but still, he found another love. He claimed to still love me, believe it or not, but how could that possibly be? We decided that his idea of love was to spread the seed, and he found time to do that as his job became less intense. She was a co-worker, so trysts were easy to arrange around the work schedule._

 _He tried to pass it off as him falling in love with a new woman while he still loved me, but there is no way that he could have thought that I would be okay with his philandering. After all, he lied for a very long time about his activities, covering them up and allowing me to think I was the only one._

 _I was the only one, all right. The only one who did not know what was going on. Certainly he knew. She knew. I did not. I was the only nonconsenting party. Had I been asked, I would have opted out. Had he put it to me before he asked her out, I would have said, "No, I won't be a party to that."_

 _But he got her pregnant. Pregnant. With the child that should have been mine. She got the life we had planned to have together._

 _Now I know, she got pregnant to force the issue, and she probably would not have minded sharing. She already was sharing him with me. But she probably knew how I would react, better than he did, because she got him, and I got divorced._

 _-3 years ago-_

 _I met a man about 2 years ago. He is sex on legs. Tall, good looking, with these wonderful green eyes. We have been spending a lot of time together. He teaches business classes at the university. I took a peek at his profile and he is a very popular professor. The students give him excellent ratings. His classes are always full._

 _We are going to dinner this weekend at the most talked about restaurant in the area. I trust him completely. He is already settled in his job and spends his spare time with me or at the gym. The all men gym._

 _When we are out, he pays attention to me. If he is not with me, he texts me often or calls to just say "Hi." He is all about me and I am all about him._

 _He had his own issues with women. His long time girlfriend, Rosalie, got pregnant, so they set the wedding date. He says they were going to get married anyway in a couple years. At the rehearsal dinner, he caught his best friend, Emmett, with Rosalie, in a very compromising position and called the wedding off. Turns out the baby was Emmett's anyway, and she was only going to get married to force Emmett to leave his girlfriend and come to her. It worked. Just not the way she had hoped. She got her man, and they deserved each other. That's a story for another day, however._

 _At dinner, my man seemed slightly nervous. He said, "I just heard such good things about the food here, especially the desserts. I hope you want some."_

" _Oh, yeah, I hear the chocolate cake is the best. Let's have that. We can split it. I only want a bite or two."_

 _The waitress brought the cake and he grabbed the fork. He cut some cake off and went to feed it to me. I looked down and saw a glimpse of silver. I put my hand up and picked the ring out of the cake. As I looked up, he got down on one knee next to me and asked me to marry him. "Bella, please marry me. I want the world to know you are mine and I am yours."_

 _I said, "Yes. Yes. YES."_

 _The restaurant went wild, clapping and catcalling and whistling. People were shouting "Congratulations." It was so great._

 _Later, at home, we did our own private celebrating. It was so good._

 _-1 year ago-_

 _We had been married for a year or so when I realized I was pregnant. I went to the store and got a test ( or three) and I also found the cutest little bib that had the words "Daddy's baby" on it._

 _When I got home, I immediately used one test. Of course it was positive, but that whole morning thing also happened. Still positive. So I took the last test and drew the positive sign on it. Then I wrapped it up and put it and the bib in my purse._

 _We went out to dinner that night. We went to the same place he proposed to me. We had the same table, too. This time I was the nervous one. But we got through the meal and were waiting on our chocolate cake._

 _I took the package out of my purse and handed it to him. "What's this? Did I forget an important date?"_

" _Open it and find out," I told him._

 _When he opened it, he saw the stick. He said, "Seriously?"_

" _Yeah," I said, "but I drew the sign on with a pen. I tossed the ones that were used in the garbage."_

" _No, I mean, are we pregnant?"_

" _Check out the bib."_

" _I am so happy, get up, I am going to hug you for so long."_

-Present time-

That voice. Can I just hang up? No. Let's hear him out.

"Edward, what do you want? It has not been long enough since last I heard your voice."

"Bella, baby, remember our last conversation when you told me that I should call you and let you know when I realized I gave you up for that lying bitch. Well, this is that call. I am so sorry, Bella. I can not believe I treated you like that when you were everything to me. I miss you so much. I want to make it up to you. Please say you will give me another chance. It will be wonderful this time, you'll see."

"Yes, I remember the conversation well. Let's see if you remember this part. I might not have it exactly word for word as I started forgetting your lying, cheating, ungrateful ass the moment I walked out the door. I said this then, and I repeat it now. Fuck the fuck off, eat shit and die, and then rot in fucking, fucking hell.

Now, get this straight. Eternity is not long enough for me to not hear from you. So, do not call me, do not cross my path in any way, and do not for one nanosecond think I believe anything that comes out of your lying mouth. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

-Later that evening-

"Hi, honey, I am home," my wonderful husband, Anthony, called.

"I am so happy to see you," I stated as I walked up to him, giving him a hug and waiting for his kiss.

"Anything happen today."

"Just an annoying phone call. I told them not to call back, and hung up on them. They won't call back. Enough about that, dinner is ready, Mr. Masen.

Let me tell you about your son rolling over all by himself."

*O*o*O*

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
